You Are My Gift
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: "Aku ingin kau saja yang menjadi hadiahku"/"Apa maksud—"/Dan sebelum Hibari melanjutkan perkataannya, lelaki itu sudah mendorong tubuhnya ke lantai. Special for Mukuro's Birthday! RnR or CnC please! —6918.


.

.

**Title : You Are My Gift**

**Written by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn is belong to Amano Akira**

**And the pairing is belong to each other**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : TYL!69TYL!18**

**Warning : gaje, abal, misstypo dan OOC (mungkin).**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

.

.

**June ****9****th**

Angin akhir musim semi terasa berhembus perlahan. Malam akhir musim semi kali ini terasa lebih hangat, menandakan bahwa musim yang lebih panas akan datang untuk menggantikan musim yang hangat.

Sepasang iris kelabu memandang datar ke arah jendela ruangannya yang terbuka sedikit. Angin akhir musim semi membelai lembut tiap helai rambut hitam pemilik iris berwarna kelabu itu. Sosoknya yang terbalut setelan jas hitam beserta kemeja putih lengkap dengan celana hitam itu kini tengah duduk di atas tatami. Sosok itu hanya terdiam sambil sesekali menyesap teh hijau yang berada di tangannya.

Iris kelabu itu mulai menerawang. Hari ini terasa berbeda bagi Hibari—nama pemilik sosok itu.

Yah, hari ini. Hari yang bertanggalkan 9 Juni ini. Hari yang ia tunggu. Hari yang ia tunggu untuk melawan orang itu. Orang yang menjadi rivalnya selama sepuluh tahun. Orang yang telah mengalahkannya dulu. Orang yang selalu ia benci. Orang yang selalu ingin ia gigit sampai mati—Rokudo Mukuro.

Yep. Ada berita yang mengabarkan bahwa illusionis—mesum—itu telah bebas dari penjara akuarium gelap—Vendicare. Hibari sendiri tidak terkejut mendengar kabar itu di Vongola HQ kemarin malam. Dia malah senang mendengar hal itu. Itu berarti, lelaki itu bisa melawannya dengan seluruh kemampuan yang dimiliki lelaki itu. Bukan setengah-setengah seperti saat ia muda dulu.

Menghela napas sejenak, ia lalu menutup kelopak matanya perlahan—memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hari ini selain mengenai kembalinya sang ilusionis dari Vendicare. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tanggal 9 Juni ini.

9 Juni. Ulang tahun Rokudo Mukuro.

Yep. Ulang tahun sang Mist Guardian. Sebenarnya Hibari sendiri juga tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu, sangat sangat tidak peduli. Tapi entah kenapa, pikirannya malah terinterupsi oleh hal bernama, "Ulang tahun sang ilusionis mesum" itu.

Memang hal itu menginterupsi pikirannya—membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal tidak perlu yang membuatnya sedikit sebal. Namun, tidak berarti ia akan memberikan hadiah kepada lelaki berdarah Italia itu sebagai hasil perwujudan pikirannya tadi. Tidak akan. Tidak akan untuk kali ini—eh?

Kenapa kali ini? Karena dulu, lelaki yang sering dipersonifikasikan dengan nanas berjalan itu sering memaksa sang mantan prefek Namimori itu untuk memberikan 'hadiah' untuknya. Yah, Mukuro mengkalimnya sebagai 'hadiah', meski Hibari akan menolak mentah-mentah klaim tersebut.

Dan, apakah 'hadiah' yang dimaksud oleh sang lelaki Italia itu? _Well_, silakan anda pikirkan sendiri dengan pikiran anda masing-masing karena saya tidak akan membahasnya disini. Lebih baik memberinya sebuah pertarungan yang menyenangkan daripada memberinya 'hadiah' itu lagi, pikir Hibari kesal. Yaaah, pikirannya terinterupsi lagi deh.

Ia pun membuka kelopak matanya kembali. Mencoba lepas dari pikiran gila yang menginterupsinya tadi. Lelaki berdarah Jepang itupun meraih kembali gelas berisikan teh hijaunya. Meneguknya sesaat, mencoba menikmati rasa pahit teh hijau itu sekaligus menghilangkan pikirannya tentang 'hadiah' tadi. Oke, lupakan itu.

Terdiam, ia tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Segera ia meletakkan kembali gelasnya—menggantinya dengan sepasang tonfa yang siap di kedua tangannya. Bangkit dari duduknya tadi, ia melirik di setiap inchi ruangannya—dengan maksud berjaga-jaga. Yah, berjaga-jaga, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi, seperti—

"Kufufufu~"

—suara tawa yang terdengar mesum yang kini membahana dalam ruangannya yang sepi. Oh, _yeah_. Hal yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Sang ilusionis berambut nanas itu telah datang ke ruangannya—Rokudo Mukuro.

Namun, dimana sosok aslinya kini? Tawanya ada tapi kenapa sosoknya tak ada? Hibari yakin, ia tidak salah dengar. Ia juga yakin kalau telinganya sedang tidak sakit sekarang. Jadi ia yakin tawa tadi adalah milik orang itu karena ia yakin tidak ada Herbivora lain yang mempunyai tawa semesum itu.

Lalu kini ia dimana? Iris kelabu lelaki berambut hitam itu melirik ke segala arah. Waspada, itu yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia tak tahu lelaki berambut biru itu akan muncul dari mana karena lelaki itu bisa muncul dari mana saja dengan segala bentuk ilusinya, dan Hibari takkan terkecoh dengan ilusi yang dilakukan lelaki itu. Tidak akan lagi.

Mencoba menunggu, namun sosok lelaki itu tak kunjung nampak. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak—berusaha merasakan hawa kehadiran lelaki itu.

"Kufufu, merindukanku Kyoya, eh?"

CLANG!

Besi bertemu dengan besi. Tonfa bertemu dengan trident. Hibari dengan tonfanya, Mukuro dengan tridentnya. Kedua benda besi itu menimbulkan suara berdenting yang cukup keras namun tak begitu enak didengar.

Mukuro menyeringai tipis melihat sambutan yang ia terima dari mantan prefek Namimori itu, sementara Hibari tetap dengan _deathglare_ manis (?) yang sedari tadi terukir di wajahnya.

"Ayo bertarung denganku, Rokudo Mukuro." Tantang Hibari kemudian sambil menarik tonfa yang tadi bersinggungan dengan trident lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Oya oya, kau bersemangat sekali, Kyoya. Kufufu," kata Mukuro masih dengan seringai mesum di wajahnya. Ia pun ikut menarik tridentnya—bersiap menahan serangan milik sang Karnivora yang akan dilancarkan lelaki itu lagi.

CLANG!

Tonfa dan trident pun kembali beradu. Kedua besi itu saling melancarkan serangan dan menahan serangan juga. Suara-suara besi itu semakin menginterupsi ruangan. Namun, tiada yang mau menghentikan karena ini memang keinginan sang pemilik ruangan.

"Kyoya, bisakah kita menghentikan pertarungan ini?" ucap Mukuro di tengah-tengah pertarungan.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus menggigitmu sampai mati kali ini." Balas Hibari dingin dengan masih melancarkan serangannya.

Mukuro menahan serangan tadi dengan tridentnya. "Oya oya, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung," kata Mukuro lagi—berusaha mengubah jalan pikiran sang mantan prefek itu.

"Diam dan keluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu untuk menyerangku!" ucap lelaki berambut hitam itu lagi.

"Tapi aku—"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau masih menggunakan tubuh gadis itu. Kau sudah bebas, bukan?" potong Hibari sebelum lelaki itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Mukuro merutuk dalam hati.

"Apa boleh buat," gumam lelaki berambut biru itu kemudian. Mukuro pun segera mengarahkan tridentnya ke tonfa milik Hibari yang sudah bersiap menahan serangan apapun dari ilusionis itu. Mukuro pun menyerang ke arah genggaman tonfa Hibari, bermaksud agar genggaman tonfa itu terlepas dari pemiliknya. Dan—

CLANG!

Oh, yeah. Hibari mengetahui niat Mukuro dan menahan serangan itu. Menyeringai kesal, Mukuro pun menggunakan ilusinya—ilusi bunga teratai. Namun, itupun sepertinya tak mempan bagi Hibari. Lelaki itu sudah mempelajari bagaimana menangani ilusi selama sepuluh tahun. Makanya, ia yakin bahwa tidak ada apapun di lantai ruangannya selain tatami yang memang menutupi lantai itu. Hibari pun kembali melancarkan serangan.

CLANG!

Mukuro mendecak dalam hati. Tidak ada cara lain, pikir lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu. Ia pun melempar tridentnya ke tempat lain—mencoba menghentikan sang lelaki Jepang dengan tangan kosong. Hibari sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan rivalnya itu. Namun ia masih bersikap waspada.

Mukuro pun segera meraih pergelangan tangan lelaki di depannya dan mulai melucuti tonfa metal milik lelaki itu dan—membuangnya di samping tridentnya.

"Kufufu, pertarungan selesai, Kyoya~" kata lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu dengan seringai termanisnya.

"Tsk." Decak lelaki yang lebih pendek sambil melemparkan _deathglare_-nya. Ia pun melepaskan genggaman Mukuro dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Nah, Kyoya, boleh aku minta minum?" pinta Mukuro kemudian. Hibari hanya terdiam sambil keluar dari ruangan. Sepertinya ia menuruti permintaan sang ilusionis tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Hibari kembali ke ruangannya dengan membawa dua gelas berisi teh. Sepertinya tadi ia juga mengganti pakaiannya dengan yukata hitam yang tengah ia pakai kini. Ia pun duduk di samping lelaki berambut biru itu.

Sang ilusionis pun meraih gelas yang berada di depannya. Menyesapnya sesaat dengan pandangan menerawang. Hibari hanya menatapnya sekilas sambil kemudian ikut menyesap teh miliknya. Mereka pun kini terdiam—membiarkan keheningan menginterupsi ruangan itu.

"Hei, Kyoya," panggil Mukuro memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka terpecah.

"Hn?" jawab Hibari singkat.

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun, kau ingat?" tanya pemuda berdarah Italia itu dengan menoleh ke arah lelaki di sampingnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tak peduli akan hal itu," jawab Hibari datar sambil menyesap kembali tehnya. Sebuah jawaban yang amat sangat tidak enak untuk didengar di telinga Mukuro. "Yang kupedulikan hanyalah, aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati setelah kau bebas dari penjara itu." Lanjut lelaki itu kemudian.

"Kau membuat hatiku sakit, Kyoya," kata Mukuro dengan sedikit efek nada mendramatisir dalam perkataannya tersebut.

"Apa peduliku." Jawab Hibari datar kembali. Sepertinya ia memang tidak mau peduli dengan ulang tahun lelaki itu.

Mukuro pun kini memilih diam. Seluruh perkataannya dijawab begitu datar dan tidak enak oleh lelaki di sampingnya. Ia tak ingin berkata-kata lagi hingga—

"Ini."

—sebuah coklat yang terbalut dengan label merk terkenal kini tersuguhkan di hadapannya. Iris dwiwarna lelaki itu membulat kaget dengan hal itu. Ia pun menoleh ke si pemberi cokelat.

"Itu agar kau tak memaksaku memberikan sesuatu yang kau sebut 'hadiah' lagi." Tambah Hibari sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

Wao, sepertinya masalah tentang hadiah itu memang menginterupsi jalan pemikirannya. Hanya saja mungkin ia tak mau mengakuinya. Ah, dasar. Mukuro tersenyum tipis melihat apa yang dilakukan rivalnya.

"Aku tak mau memakan coklat itu sendiri," kata Mukuro kemudian, membuat lelaki berambut hitam di sebelahnya menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis terangkat—bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mau kau ikut memakannya, kufufu,"

"Jangan macam-macam. Aku tak suka makanan manis." Tolak Hibari dengan tegas.

"Tapi, hari ini ulang tahunku, Kyoya. Bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu darimu. Sekali ini saja," pinta lelaki ilusionis itu—sedikit memohon. Iris kelabu Hibari menatap iris dwiwarna Mukuro yang tengah meminta kepadanya.

Menghela napas, Hibari pun meraih coklat itu dan membuka bungkusnya. Ia pun menggigit coklat itu di mulutnya dan menyerahkan coklat itu ke arah Mukuro.

"Tapi, aku mau makannya dari sini," kata Mukuro lagi dengan menunjuk ke arah bibir sang mantan prefek itu sambil menyeringai lebar.

Berdecak lagi, Hibari menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan aku-tak-mau, yang justru dibalas dengan pandangan sekali-ini-saja-Kyoya-kumohon-_please_.

Lelaki Jepang itu menghela napas lagi. Ia pun menggigit coklat itu lagi tanpa menelannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan malas, ia pun memasukkan potongan coklat itu ke dalam mulut Mukuro segera—yang disambut dengan seringaian yang semakin melebar.

Potongan itupun segera berpindah mulut ke mulut Mukuro. Namun tak berhenti sampai disitu. Setelah dirasa potongan coklat itu meleleh di mulut sang mantan prefek, lidahnya malah meminta untuk menelusuri rongga mulut lelaki yang ada di depannya itu—membuat ciuman itu menjadi lebih panas dan entah kenapa, Hibari tak menolak ketika lidah lelaki itu mulai menelusuri rongga mulutnya. Bahkan, lidah mereka malah beradu.

Merasa kehabisa pasokan oksigen, mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka masing-masing. Hibari terlihat terengah-engah sementara Mukuro masih menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Kau baik sekali, Kyoya-_kun_. Kufufufu," kata—atau mungkin puji—Mukuro dengan masih menyeringai. Sementara orang yang ada di sebelahnya hanya menoleh ke arah lain dengan muka yang sedikit merona.

"Tapi... Sebenarnya aku mau hadiah lain selain itu," ucap Mukuro lagi. Kontan, hal itu membuat sebuah kedutan di kepala Hibari yang kini menatapnya tajam bak mata elang yang mencari mangsanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hibari ingin tahu maksud dari lelaki itu. Ia merasakan hal tidak enak ketika mendengar hal itu.

"Hadiah yang lebih dari sekedar coklat tadi, Kyoya," jawab Mukuro dengan sedikit seperti membuat teka-teki untuk Hibari yang masih mencari tahu maksud dari ilusionis mesum itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Hibari mulai tak tahan dengan apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu.

"Kau, Kyoya," Kata Mukuro sambil menunjuk ke arah Hibari. "Aku ingin kau saja yang menjadi hadiahku."

"Apa maksud—"

BRUK!

Dan sebelum Hibari melanjutkan perkataannya, lelaki berdarah Italia itu sudah mendorong tubuhnya ke atas lantai bertatami itu dengan seringai mesum andalannya. Kedutan di kepala Hibari bertambah lagi.

"Kalau kau menjadi hadiahku malam ini, maka aku akan bertarung denganmu besok sepuasmu," tawar Mukuro kemudian sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Hibari masih memandangnya kesal. Ia tahu maksud dari hadiah itu dan tidak mau menjadi hadiah untuk lelaki itu, tapi—mengapa tawarannya begitu menyenangkan?

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Mukuro pun mencoba memancing kadar pertarungan lelaki itu. "Yaah, itupun kalau kau mau menjadi hadiahku malam ini. Kalau tidak, ya sudah. Aku tak akan bertarung denganmu."

"Tunggu!" Mukuro tercengang sesaat.

"Aku akan menjadi hadiahmu untuk malam ini." Kata Hibari sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Seringai di wajah Mukuro pun semakin lebar. Ia tak menyangka, pancingannya berhasil! Maka, Mukuro pun segera melepaskan jaketnya dan—_well_, anda pasti tahu kan kelanjutannya?

Bagi Mukuro, Hibari adalah hadiah terbaik untuk ulang tahunnya. Ya, kan?

.

.

.

—**Fin—**

.

.

.

**A/N** :

This fic special for Rokudo Mukuro's birthday! Buon Compleanno, Mukuro-kun! Sorry for the late m(_ _)m.

And this fic I dedicated for **diangel**, my uke who was venomed this pair by me! Kufufufu~ #diinjek

Gomen, kalau ficnya abal, gaje dan OOC. Sekali lagi, susah kalau buat mereka nggak OOC m(_ _)m

**Mind to RnR or CnC?**


End file.
